As more applications and/or services are provided over the Internet, it has become more common to have multiple resource managers associated with managing resources allocated to consumers of such applications and/or services. Employing multiple resource managers has become important due to the volume of consumers registering to use applications and/or services and the corresponding volume and variety of resources employed to support the consumers. Requiring resource allocation to be performed by a single resource managing component can produce problems including, but not limited to, undesired delays in registering users of applications and/or services and undesired delays in granting access to applications and/or services to newly registered users. Such delays can be caused by replication latency problems.
Conventionally, when a consumer registers to use an application and/or service provided over the Internet, the application and/or service provider (hereinafter the ASP) collects information from the consumer (e.g., name, address, payment method, domain name, username/password). The information collected can initially be stored on one resource managing component, where that managing component may be one of many components managing resources associated with supporting the application and/or service. The information collected can be employed to generate data concerning the registering consumer (e.g., a security identifier). After registration, the consumer information and/or generated data will typically be replicated to components managing the resources associated with supporting the application and/or service. Such replication may not occur immediately, which can lead to replication latency problems.
By way of illustration, when a consumer registers to use an application and/or service, the consumer may thereafter attempt to use that application and/or service. If the consumer access generates requests associated with using the application and/or service, before the consumer information and/or generated data has been replicated to the components managing the resources associated with supporting the application and/or service, then it is possible that a resource managing component will receive a request for which it has no corresponding consumer information, and thus the managing component may deny the request. This can be frustrating for a user who signed up for a service and then is denied access to the service. Such delays and denials can negatively impact the business of the ASP.